


Watching Your Back

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Casino Royale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Q watches the unveiling of the Skyfleet plane and sees more than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing what I had thought of during Timetospy's watch party at the beginning of the month.

[ ](http://imgur.com/lO05DJO)

He bites his nails anxiously as he watches the tanker careen toward the Skyfleet. It’s pouring out gasoline and the young Lieutenant does not want to see what happens next. He had been following the progress of the Skyfleet for a few years and was bummed that he would not be available to attend the unveiling in person. Something came off the side of the truck; he wasn’t sure what. The technology of the cockpit alone had several years on any other plane in development. But if this madman crashed the truck into the plane, it was sure to be destroyed. 

He watched as the vehicle suddenly spun and came to an abrupt stop. He breathed a sigh of relief. A man stumbled out of the tanker and fall to the ground, exhausted. The police immediately seized him and the Lieutenant couldn’t help but grin. He was getting ready to leave his private screening when his screen lit up with an explosion. It wasn’t big enough to be the plane. In fact, if he looked closely, hang on, that seemed to be a person. Something wasn’t as it seemed.

He played back the cctv footage and paused when he saw something fly off of the trucker. Upon closer inspection, it was human. Backing up the footage a little further he was able to gather that there was a fight for control of the vehicle. 

One man, let’s call him Blonde, had actually chased the truck and lept on the back. He had to watch that one back again in real time to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. No, apparently a man can beat a truck in a sprint. What followed, from the Lieutenant’s reverse viewing, was a man who did all he could to hang on to the truck and avoid being knocked off by collisions with planes, trucks, and erratic driving. He followed the wild ride across the field of several security cameras. Finally he reached the beginning of the chase. 

The driver got out of the truck, looked at his phone, and bent down to look underneath the vehicle. Then when he stood up, he had something in his hand. Wait, that meant...he moved forward on the footage and zoomed in. Yes, that had all the hallmarks of a remotely detonated explosive device. He had built enough of them to recognise a standard type. But that meant this person was the actual villain, not the one who was arrested. Afterall, without needing to see the footage, he knew that the man lying on the floor was the original driver of the tanker. This was not good.

He saved the cctv footage and then began looking for the police records at the Miami airport. The records showed that the man, identified as Robert Stirling, British citizen, was currently being transported to a local prison before he could be handed over to the CIA. No way that was the man’s real name. 

Hacking back into the airport cctv, he followed the man’s journey through the airport until he scanned his passport and flight ticket. The ticket had been booked from a company, Universal Exports to be exact. He may not have served in the military long, but everyone knew that Universal Exports was code for MI6. This man was an agent. 

He rubbed his hands together in excitement. He had hacked the intelligence service once before, time to see if their technicians had improved.

* * *

Bond was woken from his light nap on the cold hard bench by the sound of keys being turned in the door to his cell. He sat up in confusion as the door was opened. He had expected M to let him stay the night at least in punishment. He had hardly been here twenty minutes. 

“We received an anonymous email with security footage showing what really happened,” the officer explained. “It seems we owe you an apology.” Bond silently accepted the apology and made to leave, but the officer told him he had a note for him. “From the person who freed you.” It was in a simple cypher that the service used often.

 

_ Lucky Number Seven, _

_ You owe me one. Dinner at Restaurant 27 after your mission is over. You have incredible arm strength.  _

_ Lt. Q. _

 


End file.
